Haunting Eyes
by FoundersDaughter
Summary: What happens when Remus finds his mate in a student? Does everything go to plan or does someone try and get between them? Rated M for swearing and lemons in the future!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As per usual I own nothing that you recognize! I am not J.K.R however much I wish I was! **

**Chapter 1**

**APOV**

How can anybody stand travelling like this? This trains old, slow and so jerky with the seat only being two planks of wood with an illusion of padding. My back started to ache about halfway to our destination due to the constant jarring motion, so I stood and said to no one in particular, "I'm going for a walk. You know if anybody cares?" I waited but there was no answer from anyone in the compartment, they were all too busy sleeping, the lazy bastards.

I sighed and walked out into the corridor, and looked both ways, to the front was the engine and driver, so I chose to head towards the back of the train and have a look at the students I would possibly be going to school with. As I walked I realised that most of the compartments were a mixture of three houses and were separated into year groups, only one house sat solely together.

On my walk I had seen a group of first year students talking animatedly about their hopes for school, a group of students gathered around two ginger 5th years and I had just passed a group of 4th years students engaged in a tense looking game of exploding snap. I was almost to the end of the train when the lights went out and the train jerked to a sudden halt. I stumbled back slightly and collided with someone.

I twisted quickly and caught the person before they fell, "Sorry, are you ok?" I asked. I got a stuttering male voice replying, "y...y...yes, I'm fine thanks." The boy stumbled back and into the nearest compartment, followed a few moments later by what looked like a girl. There was a muffled conversation, clearly everyone was confused. I flicked my right hand open, making a ball of flames sit in the palm.

I stood in the doorway of the compartment and asked, "Is everyone ok in here?" I had answers in the affirmative from the two girls and three boys, but nothing from the man asleep in the corner. I was about to ask if this was a regular occurrence, when a bone chilling cold started to creep up my spine. I span quickly, backing into the compartment and came face to face, well face to hood, with a dementor and all of a sudden my worst memories were showing at the front of my mind, like a bad movie.

The dementor stuck its skeletal hand out from beneath its cloak, and started to suck in all the emotion, preparing for the kiss, the warmth began to leave the room and the flames in my palm flickered. Behind me one of the boys collapsed onto the floor and from my left someone stood up and said softly, "None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks! Go!" _Of course Black had escaped; naturally they would search the train._

It didn't move except to look away from me and towards the man. Obviously his memories were worse than mine. With the dementor focused on the man I gathered my happiest memories and flicked my left hand, wandlessly and wordlessly sending my wolf patronus forward. Just as the man sent his patronus forward, also in the form of a wolf. The dementor immediately retreated and I turned to my left, looking at the man. There I found a pair of bright amber eyes looking straight back at me from a slightly worn and scarred face. For some reason the feral look behind the eyes unnerved me.

"I... Uh better go and check on my...principal" I stuttered, before turning and with his eyes focused on the back of my head, I ran from the compartment, back to the front of the train to the compartment I had, not half an hour ago exited. It wasn't until I got near to the compartment and had slowed to a walk, that I realised I had probably made 2 of the biggest mistakes of my life. One I had carelessly thrown my magic around and two I had run away from a _werewolf_.

I sat back down on the bench and closed my eyes, waiting until we got to the station. No matter how I tried I couldn't shake those burning amber eyes from my memory. It was like they were looking into my soul. After about fifteen minutes the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. All that was left now was to wait for the other students to reach the castle before we could make our own way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R so I own none of the HP characters! :'(**

**Chapter 2 **

**RPOV**

The trip had never been this gloomy before. It was always happy. Reuniting with friends and getting ready for the coming months together. Finishing summer work at the last – _very_ last – minute. Chatting insistently and cheerily. None of that was here this time.

I stood in the corridor of the old, red steam engine. So familiar, so many memories. But so different as well. I walked straight to the last carriage, into the very last compartment. Students didn't typically like this compartment, if I remember correctly. And they probably wouldn't want to be sitting with a teacher. I set my briefcase on the overhead rack, name facing out. Light caught on the gold letters and shone. **Professor R. J. Lupin** Sirius had given it to me years ago. . . . _How many years now? Had Harry been born yet? Were James and Lily even married then?_ At the least, it had been twelve years. Probably more.

Bad memories. Old friends. Gone. I shook my head to dispel the thoughts racing to the front of my mind. It worked just like the Patronus charm, really. At least I liked to believe that it did.

After clearing my mind, I removed my jacket and sat down under my briefcase, curled up in the corner with my jacket as a blanket. I heard others loading the train and just to be safe wrapped my hand around my wand. The train began pulling out of the station, picking up speed. Soon after the train gained full speed, the door to the compartment slid open. Well, apparently I won't be spending the trip alone. There was a moment's hesitation. Probably students that didn't want to be around a teacher. Grand.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" hissed a voice. Male by the sound of it, and still fairly young. Maybe fourth year. The door slid shut and the students took their seats. I could hear the seats puff when they each sat.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," a second voice responded quickly. Definitely girl, about the same age as the other kid.

"How d'you know that?" demanded the first voice.

"It's on his case," the girl replied, slightly annoyed at pointing the obvious out. There was a slight swish of clothes, meaning she had probably pointed to indicate the case.

"Wonder what he teaches?" asked the first voice. That seemed fairly obvious to me. What position was _always_ open every year?

"That's obvious," the girl answered. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts." I think I will enjoy teaching this girl. She reminds me so much of. . . _. No Remus, leave the past buried in the back of your mind_.

"Well, I hope he's up to it." the boy sounded doubtful. Odd, but only two students had said anything, and I was certain that there were three sets of footsteps and three people sitting down. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?" Oh how wrong that poor boy was. If one good hex would finish of a werewolf, why, there wouldn't even be a problem with lycanthropes. "Anyway, what were you going to tell us?"

Finally, the third voice spoke. Another boy the same age as the other two students. The voice sounded so familiar. So eerily familiar. Then I heard the boy say "Sirius Black is after me. He wants me dead." Very little of the two sentences actually sunk in at that moment. But the way he'd said 'Sirius Black'. . . . That was it. The boy had to be Harry. He'd said the name with the exact same inflection as Lily always had. And his tone of voice, sounded just like James. It had to be Harry.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_?" the girl asked in awe. "Oh, Harry. . ." So it _was_ Harry! "You'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry."

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry replied a bit sharply. "Trouble usually finds _me_."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" the boy asked. "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban. No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too." This conversation was going down a dangerous road. I had never fully made up my mind whether or not to believe the rumors everyone else accepted about Sirius. Everyone who kept spreading them had obviously either not known him as a teen or had a grudge against him. . . . _Well that left open about the entire population of the world_.

All the boys who couldn't get a date held a grudge against him. He attracted all the girls. All the girls who had ever liked Sirius had a grudge against him. He was too serious about becoming an Auror while still maintaining his top-prankster status to consider a girlfriend. Of course, this was if he wasn't gay. Severus held a grudge against him. There was the whole incident from sixth year. But Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick. . . . They all had known Sirius. Professor Dumbledore had, of course, tried to tell everyone that Sirius was innocent.

But, even I had trouble believing it with all the evidence that was given against him. Sirius had come from a long line of Pureblood wizards, all of whom had dabbled in or mastered the Dark Arts. All of whom hated muggles. Except for Sirius. As a matter of fact, I thought it was more likely that Peter had been the one to betray Lily and James. He could have just. . . .

"What's that noise?" the boy asked suddenly. The sound pulled me from my thoughts as well. I could hear the faint, tinny whistle coming from somewhere above where one of them had sat down. It sounded like a Sneakoscope. "It's coming from your trunk, Harry." Someone moved, presumably to get find the item making that horrid whistle. Of course, the whistle was supposed to be loud and obnoxious enough to make you notice it. But that lead to an entirely new stream of questions, starting with: Who in the compartment was untrustworthy to Harry? Was one of the other two students using him? Surely not. There was more rustling from the area the whistle was coming.

"Is that a _Sneakoscope_?" the girl asked, sounding very interested.

"Yeah. . . ." the boy answered. "Mind you, it's a very cheap one. It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry." So the boy must be a Weasley. I remembered that Arthur and Molly had never had a lot of money. They also had had an adorable owl named Errol. But certainly Errol was dead by now? Or at least close enough to not be used for deliveries anymore.

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" the girl asked shrewdly. "No! Well . . . I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys. . . But how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" Must be the same owl then. So he was a Weasley.

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry said, "or it'll wake him up." Of course Harry had to mean me. However, they were unaware to the fact that I was fully awake. The teens began talking again, about teenage things. Hogsmeade, mainly. Apparently Lily's sister and her husband hadn't given Harry permission to go. Poor bloke. I heard what sounded like some kind of straps being undone. "Don't let that thing out!" Weasley protested. There was a cat's meow and yawn, probably coming out of a travelling basket. "Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" the girl almost growled. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. However, a small sound escaped. I decided to play it as a groan while shifting in sleep, so I turned my head and shifted my shoulders pretending to move into a more comfortable position. This seemed to satisfy the students.

Several hours passed and I heard the trolley witch arrive. I remembered her. James and Sirius always got loads of Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties, where as I preferred Bertie Botts. "D'you think we should wake him up?" Weasley asked. "He looks like he could do with some food." Well that was a kind sentiment. Of course, if he was indeed a Weasley, he'd be Molly's son. And Molly had always told me the same thing: 'We need to fatten you up, Remus John Lupin! You'd don't take proper care of yourself!'

I heard someone approach me carefully. "Err – Professor?" the girl asked. "Excuse me – Professor?" I stayed still, using the pretence of being in a deep sleep. "Don't worry, dear," the trolley witch said sweetly. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver." I heard her rolling the cart of sweets away. "I suppose he _is_ asleep?" Weasley asked quietly. "I mean – he hasn't died, has he?" "No, no. He's breathing," the girl whispered back.

Later into the afternoon, three new sets of footfalls approached their compartment. "Well, look who it is. Potty and the Weasel." Only one family in the world could posses that lazy and overconfident drawl. He had to be a Malfoy. Two people chuckled at Malfoy's 'joke'. Probably his cronies, for a Malfoy never tormented without muscular backup. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" One of the three students stood up quickly, knocking something to the floor. The sudden sound startled me and I snorted. "Who's that?" Malfoy asked, sounding almost apprehensive. "New teacher," Harry explained as someone else stood, probably Harry himself. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" "C'mon," Malfoy murmured and the three sets of feet left.

Harry and the boy who I assumed was Weasley sat down. What would his name be? The Weasley boy closest to Harry's age. . . . Ronald wasn't it? "I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year. I meant it! If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get his head and –!" "Ron!" the girl hissed. "Be _careful_ . . . ." I smiled to keep from laughing. I could only imagine what kind of gesture Ronald had made. At least now he knew two of them. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley. . . . But who was the girl?

"We must be nearly there," Ron said just as the train started slowing. "Brilliant. I'm starving; I want to get to the feast. . . ." He stood and walked carefully towards the window. Or at least, I assumed it was Ronald. "We can't be there yet," the girl said uncertainly. "So why're we stopping?" The train continued to decelerate. Another one of them stood up and the train jolted to a stop. Down the train somewhere, luggage had apparently fallen out of the racks. Suddenly, the lights went out. "What's going on?" Ron asked. "Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" the girl gasped. "D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno," Harry replied. There was a squeaking sound directly in front of my head. Probably one of them trying to clear a space on the window to see out it. "There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard. . . ." Ron explained. This was exactly what I had been afraid of. Dumbledore had warned me that Dementors might check the train along the way, but I had been hoping otherwise. Quickly I gathered together my happiest memories and thoughts.

There was a muffled conversation outside and the compartment door opened swiftly and my hold on my wand tightened. Someone fell in. "Sorry!" So it was just another student. "D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry –." "Hello, Neville," said Harry. "Harry, is that you? What's happening?" "No idea! Sit down –." There was a hiss and yelp. Apparently he'd tried to sit on the cat. "I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on," came the girl's voice. She stood and slid the door open, followed by a thud and squealing. "Who's that? "Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?" asked the first girl. "Hermione?" asked the second, Ginny. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked, "I was looking for Ron –." "Come in and sit down–." "Not here!" Harry said. "I'm here!" "Ouch!" said the new boy. Finally, just as I was getting unable to stand the noise, a new voice, soft but strong, floated in from the door along with the crackle and light of flames. "Is everyone ok in here?" I heard all the students answer positively. The girl began to draw another breath, but span suddenly into the compartment.

I sat up and finally got a look at all the student's frightened faces that the flames were illuminating. I looked around swiftly to figure out which one was Harry. It wasn't hard. He had Lily's eyes – those great, expressive emeralds – and looked just like James. I went to stand, stiff after sitting still for so long. The girl had her back to me so all I could see was her hair held up in a clip showing off her slender neck, I felt Mooney start to stir as I caught a whiff of her scent, Vanilla and Spice with a slight undercurrent of something else. Mooney purred_ Mine_.

I shook my head and looked beyond the girl. Floating there was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling, its face completely hidden by its hood. The dementor's glistening and decaying hand was still slightly outstretched, but soon returned to the folds of its cloak. It sucked in what would have been considered a deep breath, except that it was the kiss. All the warmth left the room and the flames in the girl's right hand flickered but did not go out_. Interesting, surely she can't be that powerful, she's barely 14._

I spoke, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks! Go!" But it didn't move, except to look at me instead of the girl. I held my wand arm forward and thought of my most happy memories. Meeting and forming the Marauders plus Lily, and all of them still loving and accepting him when they discovered my lycanthropy. "Expecto Patronum," I murmured, just as the girl waved her left hand, both mine and the girl's patronus shot after the dementor, sending it away. _The girl hadn't spoken and had no wand in her hand. That must take immense magic to keep the flames going and to send her patronus. Funny that it was a wolf too. _

The girl to my right turned to look at me and I found myself stuck, staring straight into her green eyes, not a clear emerald like Harry's but more of a mossy green. Mooney stirred even closer to the surface. "I... Uh better go and check on my...principal" She stuttered, before turning and running from the compartment. Mooney howled eagerly inside, he wanted to chase. Instead I turned around to check on the students and saw Harry in a heap on the floor. My brow furrowed and I knelt next to the boy. The others all watching me with pale faces. I looked up at who I assumed was Ron Weasley, although the red hair and freckles gave it away, and smiled. "He'll be fine."

"Good," he sighed. Hermione knelt beside me, shaking slightly. "Pro-Professor?" "Yes?" I asked calmly. But she didn't ask her question. The train lurched forward as the engines started again. I stood to relight the lanterns and allow the kids to be with their friend. Harry stirred, moaning slightly.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Ron called, tapping at his face. "W-what?" Harry mumbled. "Are you okay?" Ron's voice cracked nervously. "Yeah." I saw Harry glance at the door, probably checking for the dementor. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?" After a brief hesitation, Ron answered, "No one screamed."

Harry looked around. I thought for a moment, then decided for the sake of the children, I needed to part with some of my chocolate stash. Harry needed it and it couldn't hurt for the others to have it too. I went to my cloak and pulled a big bar from one pocket. "But I heard screaming –." Snap. The bar broke into a few pieces.

"Here," I said with a smile, handing Harry the largest piece of chocolate. "Eat it. It'll help." Harry took it, but didn't eat. I snapped the rest of the chocolate into smaller pieces.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked. "A dementor," I replied passing out the rest of the chocolate. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban." All the students simply ogled at me as I crumpled the wrapper and stuck it in my pocket. I gave a lopsided grin. "Eat! It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me. . . ." I slipped past them and into the corridor. On my way to the front of the train, I pulled out a small piece of chocolate. Some muggle brand. It was shaped like a cone and wrapped in silver foil. I popped it into my mouth and let it melt.

I was just passing through the last compartment before the driver's when I caught her scent again, Mooney purred in contentment,_ Oh sweet Merlin! Please not now and not on a student!_ When I arrived at the conductor's compartment, I knocked before sliding the door open. To my relief, there was an owl. The driver turned to look at me. "Good evening, Professor. Do you need something?"

I smiled and nodded. "How much longer till we get to Hogwarts?" "Oh, about fifteen or twenty minutes." I nodded again, eyeing the owl. The driver laughed. "Go ahead. I keep him here in case there are emergencies." I blinked, taken aback, but smiled and thanked him.

I pulled out a bit of parchment and a muggle pen and began writing a hasty note. "Professor Dumbledore assumed correctly. The train stopped and dementors searched it. Harry was taken ill, but it seems as though the other students are all right. A bit shocked, but no harm done." I signed my name and handed the parchment to the owl. "To Poppy Pomfrey please." The owl blinked then flew out the window.

I went back to the last compartment and saw none of the students had eaten their chocolate yet. I smiled and said "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know. . . ." Harry finally took a bite and a surprised look came to his eyes. The others followed suit. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right, Harry?" "Fine," Harry mumbled. I forgot that Harry didn't really know me, he probably couldn't remember that far back. I smiled, slid the door closed, and went back to my seat. The bushy haired girl sat across from me, and the cat jumped into her lap.

I took a closer look at the cat. It was ugly as sin, a squashed face, bottlebrush tail, slightly bowlegged, and that bright orange fur. But his eyes held a look of intelligence. He looked at Ron's pocket and didn't move his gaze. The girl stroked the cat and looked to me. "Hello, Professor. I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her free hand, which I shook.

"Remus Lupin," he smiled. "But I suppose you'll have to call me Professor Lupin, eh?" Hermione smiled a bit and nodded. The other students remained quiet, so I spoke again. "Is that cat yours?" Hermione looked at it fondly, but before she could answer, Ron spoke up. "That's not a cat, it's the devil!" She threw a dirty look at Ron. Okay, so the cat was a bad subject.

"What year are all of you?" Turns out all but the little redheaded girl, Ginny, were third years. When that didn't start a conversation with any of them, I gave up and put my jacket on properly. When the train stopped, everyone scrambled to get out. I hung back to make sure all the students got out safely,_ and not to see if I could see that girl again._

When I did get out, I saw Hagrid directing the first years towards him. I'd always loved Hagrid, one of the nicest guys there was. Hagrid smiled at me over the heads of the students. The half-giant told me to ride up in a carriage, so I went in the direction of the 'horseless' carriages. As a student, I had never seen the Thestrals, though I knew they were there. Now, I can see them clearly, after seeing so many of my fellow Order Members die. The Thestrals were magnificent creatures, though a bit odd. I saw a young girl with long, platinum hair petting one. And Neville, the rather large boy from the compartment, was watching one warily, though not in surprise.

How sad, that at such a young age, they both could see these creatures. After the short ride in the carriages, I stepped out to see Malfoy bothering Ron and Harry. "Did you faint as well, Weasley?" he asked loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?" "Is there a problem?" I asked mildly. Malfoy tossed me an insolent glare, taking in my worn appearance. He said, sarcastically, "Oh no – err – _Professor_." Then he smirked at his cronies and led them into the castle. I frowned at their backs. The younger Malfoy was so much like Lucy – err. . . . Lucius, that it was bothersome. "This will be _fun_," I muttered sarcastically.

The rest of the evening passed rather dully. I watched the Sorting and noticed that Harry and Hermione were missing. Apparently Poppy had gotten my letter. But why was Hermione gone? Maybe she'd gone with him to make sure he was okay? Oh well, I was certain that they were all right, anyway. After the Sorting, Harry and Hermione arrived. Dumbledore then introduced both myself and Hagrid as the two new teachers. I received a lukewarm response, especially from Severus.

Albus than announced there would be a new student starting at the school from the Salem School of Magic. Now that I thought of it the girl from the train was not among the students and had referred to a principal. This must have been the man walking towards Albus now; he had a ratty little face, with beady little eyes and slicked back hair. I could already tell that this year would be rather. . . . intriguing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - APOV**

While we were sat in the compartment waiting, my principal turned to us and said, "I'll go on and greet the headmaster here, then you four boys will bring little Ana here." I scoffed at the little remark, rooting around in my bag for my iPod. "You, young lady, will be silent, speak politely when spoken to and do nothing to tarnish my school's reputation. Got it?" I looked towards him with a bored expression, his face was so close to mine I could smell his putrid breath, but I just raised my eyebrow and said, "Whatever, Principal." Putting in my head phones and turning my iPod on, I waited until I had seen him leave the station and head towards the huge castle by carriage.

I waited until I had gotten half way through my second track, 'Russian Roulette' by Rihanna and shrank my bag down into my pocket, before saying, "Right lads, I'll be seeing you. Catch me if you can!" I ran quickly out of the compartment, jumped down the steps off the train and ran straight into the grounds. I ran towards a footbridge leading to the castle, slowing my pace so I could flick through the tracks on my iPod, finally settling on 'Funhouse' by Pink. I turned up the volume, so it was blasting out and began dancing around, not really giving a shit what anybody thought.

As I got to the courtyard, I felt a pair of hands try to grab me. It seemed like the boys had caught up with me. I quickly ran into the entrance hall, ducking behind a pillar, before hitting replay on the track. I saw the boys run past, waited about a minute then followed them into the main hall. I jumped down the steps in time to the music, the chorus started to play just as I walked up towards the boys.

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

I flicked my hands, turning the boys into said clowns, as I continued mouthing along to the music.

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door_

_My key don't fit my lock no more_

_I'll change the drapes_

_I'll break the plates_

_I'll find a new place_

_Burn this fucker down_

I started to get nearer to the staff table when the boys grabbed me. I turned, kicking out as I did so. One boy went down. As I finished the turn, I lashed out at the boy on my right, punching him in the face, breaking his nose. The other two stopped out of my reach and held their hands up in front of them. _Wise choice boys, I would hate to beat you up in front of the all these witnesses._ I thought as I paused my iPod, before taking out my headphones and winding them up, vanishing them into my trunk. I was about to make a sarcastic comment when a voice from behind me spoke.

"I think, perhaps, you have some explaining to do, young lady." I knew perfectly well it was my, hopefully, new headmaster, but I couldn't resist making a joke. Looking up at the ceiling I said, "Hello God, Is that you? Or are you my conscience that I misplaced?" There were a few sniggers around the hall as I turned around smiling. I then pretended to stagger back in shock with a hand on my heart. A few of the teachers looked down at me worriedly, apart from the headmaster who had a weird twinkle in his eyes. "I'm sorry, you all just shocked me. I'm not used to a table full of teachers that look sober, let alone well presented and intelligent." I looked along the table; my eyes resting for a second on the werewolf whose eyes were now a sea blue, before finishing my perusal.

As I walked closer to the staff table, my principal grabbed my arm tightly, hissing in my ear, "I told you to behave and to stay silent, you worthless little whore!" I looked at him, well glared would probably be a better description, and yanked my arm away. "I'm Sorry." I said sarcastically, "Did I ruin your little plan? You know the one where you make it out like I'm a complete terror who can't do magic for shit, saying that I'm bringing down the reputation of your school because I won't accept any help. Merlin and Morgana, you are such a liar!" I ranted at him.

I turned back to the teachers table saying, "Excuse me, I'm not usually this badly behaved." The dark haired man sat next to the werewolf spoke to me and asked in a silky, smooth and deadly voice, "And why should we believe you Miss ..." He paused and I supplied "Raven." I so wasn't using my real name. He nodded, "Miss Raven. All we have is your word against your Principals, who is qualified at his chosen subject and -" I snorted slightly, interrupting him. "I'm Sorry Professor, but I don't think that qualified is the right word to describe Principal File. I mean he is the schools transfigurations professor and he hasn't even tried to assist his transfigured students. Not that he can." I added in as an afterthought.

"At Salem, it is more common for the teachers to be the ones blowing up the classrooms, through lack of attention, knowledge or proper care, than it is for the students to do it. Most of the teachers can't perform the basic spells, make the simplest of potions or even identify the easiest of creatures. I mean how can a teacher not be able to perform a simple levitation spell or not be able to tell their students what the difference is between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? How can you not tell the difference between a werewolf and a vampire? Or a Unicorn and a Flobberworm?" I finished looking up at the teachers, with nearly all of them looking shocked that this was the kind of teaching standard I and every other student was subjected to.

I was about to make another comment about the lack of care at Salem, when I was hit by a curse. I stumbled for real this time, the pain increasing with each breath. I fell forward curling up in a ball on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I heard spells that the teachers in front of me were casting, bouncing off a shield spell that surrounded me. I clenched my teeth, accidently biting down on my tongue and I tasted blood. Just that small amount of blood sent magic singing through my senses. It still wasn't enough for me to break free of the curse, so I did the only other thing I could think of. I pulled my right hand back, curled it into a fist and punched the stone floor, putting the excess magic behind it.** HARD**. Silence fell as a sickening crack echoed around the hall as some of the bones in my hand broke_. _

_OW! Fuck__shitpissfuckbollocks__!_

However it had done the trick, I had shocked myself out of the pain from the curse. I staggered to my feet, spinning around to look at my principal, wobbling slightly. I shook my head and snarled, "A modified cruciatus curse, how clever of you! Tell me is it any less _**illegal**_though?" I sneered with a raised eyebrow, cradling my injured hand close to my stomach. This enabled me to pull my wand from the wrist holster on my right arm. I flicked it quickly, stunning two of the four boys; I leaned to the left dodging another curse, using the throbbing pain in my hand to keep me focused. I flicked another stunning spell at the remaining two boys, before turning my wand on my principal levitating him over my head.

"Was the fact that I beat the shit out of, transfigured you into a pig and through you off a cliff into the lake not a big enough clue for you NOT to mess with me!?" I exclaimed, bouncing him up and down. It didn't take long for me to grow tired of his pathetic wailing, so on the next bounce up into the air; I cancelled the levitation spell and transfigured him into a rat, sending him flying towards his boys. "There's your precious little principal, try and turned him back, if you can. Don't overwork your tiny little minds though, because if you can't he will turn back to normal in about a week." I turned back to face the teachers table and found the dark haired man behind me.

"Let me look at that." He demanded, gesturing towards my hand. I held it out to him, but said looking up at him, "There really is no need Professor." He sneered down at me, "There is every need you stupid girl, your hand is broken, I doubt you know the proper healing spells, now let me see it before..." I snatched my hand back, hissing slightly at the pain, I then proceeded to wave my wand over it, wordlessly casting the healing spell and resetting my bones. "Before what Professor? I can cast that spell in my sleep. See it's perfectly fine now." I wiggled my fingers at him. "It is not my wand hand, so it really wasn't that big of a problem. And don't ever call me stupid again, unless you don't like the way you look." I finished turning back to face the headmaster.

I could see from the corner of my eye that the man looked thoroughly shocked for a moment, before he sneered and turned on his heel to walk back to his seat. I again looked along the teachers table, most looked shocked either that I was still standing or at the level of magic I could do or at the fact that I had just threatened a teacher. It was quite possibly all three. The werewolf however looked angry his eyes flashing between blue and amber, as if he was at war with himself.

I turned back to the headmaster, who was smiling ever so slightly. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Raven. If you would sit on the stool in front of me, we can see about getting you sorted into a house." I just nodded my head and sat on the stool, where a severe looking woman placed an ancient hat on my head. _**Hmmm so many choices, oh daughter of the founders.**_ The hat whispered in my mind. _**Where to place you? You would do well in Slytherin with your cunning and patience, or perhaps Hufflepuff with your loyalty and kindness? Maybe Ravenclaw with your knowledge and wisdom or Gryffindor with your spirit and bravery. Hmm...I think given the scene a moment ago, the best place for you would be ... SLYTHERIN! **_The hat shouted the last word aloud. The hat was then removed from my head and I made my way warily down to my house table, sitting on the end.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as the greasy little man walked towards Dumbledore, "Albus, my friend. How are you?" He asked shaking Albus's hand. "Quite well thank you Peter. And you?" A quick cunning look passed over the man's face. "Oh here we go." Severus muttered from beside me. "As well as can be expected Albus, considering the student I have brought with me today. The child has made nothing but a mockery of my school; she fails at even the simplest of spells." He exclaimed, shaking his head. _Can't be the girl then, the spells and the level of magical knowledge she showed on the train were far beyond anything I would have expected. _"She has no respect for many of her peers and has even less respect for her teachers.

He had just said this when four burley looking boys ran into the hall. They stood about a quarter of the way down the centre aisle, looking around for something or someone. Just then the girl from the train entered the hall, bobbing her head in time with some music nobody else could hear. She then jumped down the steps in time to the missing music, making her way towards the boys, mouthing along to the song. The girl flicked her hands, turning the boys into rather evil looking clowns, as she continued mouthing along to the music.

She was getting nearer to the staff table when two of the boys started forward and tried to grab her. I watched in awe as she turned, kicking out as she did so. One boy went down. As she finished the turn, she lashed out at the boy on her right, punching him in the face, breaking his nose. The other two stood back and held their hands out in front of them, clearly showing her they weren't willing to touch her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small muggle music device, taking two small devices out of her ears and winding them up, before vanishing them.

"I didn't think that muggle electrical equipment worked at Hogwarts?" I muttered to Severus. "It doesn't." He replied, equally as curious as I was from the sound of it. Just then Albus spoke "I think, perhaps, you have some explaining to do, young lady." I tilted my head curious, as she looked up at the ceiling saying, "Hello God, Is that you? Or are you my conscience that I misplaced?" There were a few sniggers around the hall, as well as up on the staff table, she turned around smiling, _Beautiful._ Mooney sighed from the back of my mind.

Suddenly she staggered back in shock with a hand on her heart. I looked down at her worriedly. "I'm sorry, you all just shocked me. I'm not used to a table full of teachers that look sober, let alone well presented and intelligent." She looked along the table, her eyes resting for a second on me, before finishing her perusal. I studied her closer; her hair was a deep black with a sheen of inky blue and framed her face where it had escaped her clip. It was obvious to anyone looking at her that she would grow into even more of a beautiful woman.

As she walked closer to the staff table, her principal reached out and grabbed her arm, hissing in her ear, "I told you to behave and to stay silent, you worthless little whore!" I looked down at him, well glared would probably be a better description, growling slightly as I watched her yank her arm away. "I'm Sorry." She said sarcastically, "Did I ruin your little plan? You know the one where you make me out to be a complete terror who can't do magic for shit, saying that I'm bringing down the reputation of your school because I won't accept any help. Merlin and Morgana, you are such a liar!" She ranted at him, Mooney cackled gleefully inside_, She really is feisty, isn't she human? _

I watched as she turned back to the teachers table saying, "Excuse me, I'm not usually this badly behaved." Severus chose to answer this time and asked in his silky, smooth and deadly voice, "And why should we believe you Miss ..." He paused and she supplied "Raven." He nodded, "Miss Raven. All we have is your word against your Principals, who is qualified at his chosen subject and -" I heard her snort slightly, interrupting him. "I'm Sorry Professor, but I don't think that qualified is the right word to describe Principal File. I mean he is the schools transfigurations professor and he hasn't even tried to assist his transfigured students. Not that he can." This was added in almost as an afterthought.

"At Salem, it is more common for the teachers to be the ones blowing up the classrooms, through lack of attention, knowledge or proper care, than it is for the students to do it. Most of the teachers can't perform the basic spells, make even the simplest of potions or even identify the easiest of creatures. I mean how can you not be able to perform a simple levitation spell or not be able to tell your students what the difference is between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? How can you not tell the difference between a werewolf and a vampire? Or a Unicorn and a Flobberworm?" She finished looking up at the teachers, with nearly all of us; I'm sure, looking shocked that this was the kind of teaching standard she and her fellow students were subjected to.

I watched as she drew in breath for another comment, when I saw her principal raise his wand and whisper a curse under his breath. I watched in horror as she was hit by whatever curse he cast. She stumbled for real this time, Mooney howling inside my skull trying to break free as we all watched as she fell forward curling up in a ball on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Severus was one of the first to cast a spell followed by myself, Albus and Minerva; however they just bounced off a shield spell that surrounded her.

The entire school watched as she pulled her right hand back, curled it into a fist and punched the stone floor**. HARD**. Silence fell as a sickening crack echoed around the hall as most of the bones in her hand broke_. Let me out Human! I will rip him apart and dance on the pieces! He has hurt my MATE! _Mooney howled from within and I nearly allowed him to, and would have done if this were any other situation.

"Why did she do something like that?" I heard Severus murmur under his breath, I myself wondered this until I saw her staggered to my feet, spinning around to look at my principal, wobbling slightly. "She's shocked herself free of the pain." I heard Albus say quietly. We all watched as she shook her head and snarled, "A modified cruciatus curse, how clever of you! Tell me is it any less _**illegal**_though?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Severus that was all we needed if the cruciatus could be modified. She was cradling her injured hand close to her stomach. But what she did next shocked all of us, even Albus. She had her wand out so fast; stunning two of the four boys, then leaned to the left dodging another curse, before flicking another stunning spell at the remaining two boys. Then despite the obvious pain in her hand, turned her wand on her principal levitating him over our heads.

"Was the fact that I beat the shit out of, transfigured you into a pig and through you off a cliff into the lake not a big enough clue for you NOT to mess with me!?" She exclaimed, bouncing him up and down. He began to whimper and cry almost immediately and it didn't take her long to grow tired of his pathetic wailing, so on the next bounce up into the air, with a speed that belayed her injury she cancelled the levitation spell and transfigured him into a rat, sending him flying towards his boys." Clearly he is the liar she says he is." I said to Severus as he got up and walked to stand behind her as she was speaking. "There's your precious little principal, try and turned him back, if you can. Don't overwork your tiny little minds though, because if you can't he will turn back to normal in about a week." I watched as she turned back to face the teachers table and found that Severus was there.

"Let me look at that." He demanded, gesturing towards her hand. She held it out to him, but said looking up at him, "There really is no need Professor." He sneered down at her as he was known to do, "There is every need you stupid girl, your hand is completely broken, I doubt you know the proper healing spells, now let me see it before..." I watched as she snatched her hand back, hissing slightly at the pain, then proceeded to wave her wand over it, wordlessly casting the healing spell and resetting the bones. "Before what Professor? I can cast that spell in my sleep. See it perfectly fine now." I looked on as she wiggled her fingers cheekily at him. "It is not my wand hand, so it really wasn't that big of a problem. And don't ever call me stupid again, unless you don't like the way you look." She finished turning back to face the Albus.

I ignored what Albus was saying to listen to her ex-class mates, as they left with their principal. "Stupid worthless little slut! Always has to show off! I really wish we had just killed her during that last quidditch game." Mooney growled, fighting me again for control. I knew that my eyes would be changing colour and hoped that none of the pupils would notice. I heard Severus sit down next to me, chuckling slightly. "She's got balls, I'll give her that."

It was only then that I noticed that Minerva had set the sorting hat on her head. It seemed to think for a long time before finally shouting **SLYTHERIN**. _Well this will definitely be an interesting year_. I thought as I watched her sit down and begin eating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly am not J.K.R. so I own nothing *Cries in the corner***

**Chapter 5 **

**APOV**

I followed the other students that were sat at my table out into the entrance way and down into the dungeons. I looked around wondering why in the hell anyone would live down here, when the person at the front of the group stopped and whispered a word to the portrait. I failed to catch the word that was obviously the password. I sighed and walked forward. "Ha! I knew that you would end up in here! I am going to rub this in Godrics face!" The portrait of Salazar Slytherin hissed. None of the students paid him any mind, so no one noticed the glare that I gave him.

I denied him an answer not needing that part of my ancestry spread around school. I blinked as I looked around the common area. It was dark, with silver and green colours, everyone sat down and stared at me. I just raised an eyebrow, crossed my arms and said "What? Have I grown an extra head?" I walked forward and sat in an armchair. A blonde boy who was sat near the fire scoffed, "No but if you continue to behave in such a manner as you did tonight I can't see you staying in this house for very long." He smirked and me and tried to look imperious. I snorted and began to laugh, "Right ok and who are you?" I asked when I had calmed down long enough to be able to speak.

"That would be Mr Malfoy and he does speak the truth. My name is Professor Severus Snape and I am the potions master here. Now what I am about to say applies to all the new students and not just Miss Raven. If you behave in a manner that is not fitting of one of my house you will be either transferred from this house or expelled. I will not tolerate any behaviour that loses the house points. I will not tolerate you tarnishing the reputation of this house any further than it has already been. Miss Raven if I find out that you are the main perpetrator I -" I raised my hand up in a stop gesture.

"I appreciate you explaining the rules you have professor, but please let me stop you there. As I said earlier I am not usually badly behaved. What you saw tonight is what happens when people lack the spine to try and control me. I don't see it being a problem here. If I ever lose this house points, you can bet your most expensive potions ingredients that I will work doubly hard to earn them back with interest. See this is how I work professor, I expect the highest results I can get. I am not someone accustomed to failure. So I apologise that you saw some of the worst behaviour that I have to offer, but that is not my only form of behaviour." I stood and turned to look at him.

"However I would like to offer you some advice. If there ever comes a time when I say for you to leave it be and offer you a reason, the main one being a bad mood. Let it go as I can assure you, letting it go is the lesser of two evils, because if I say I'm in a bad mood it usually means I'm close to beating the shit out of someone if you'll excuse my language. Again I don't foresee it happening, but just as a warning." I frowned when I heard a loud thump coming from behind one of the doors.

I turned towards the sound and flicked my hand at the door. A flurry of dark fur and snarls burst out from behind it, I sighed. "Cian, enough! Behave!" I said sternly. The mass of fur stopped directly in front of me showing the form of a large black panther. I coughed and tapped my toe. Cian whined before changing his shape into that of a house cat. I smiled and bent down to pick him up. "Now where's your brother hmm?" I asked him, stroking his head. He turned and looked at the door, I looked up and found Hoyt perched on the top of the door in the form of a falcon. He cocked his head to the side before taking off and flying over to land on my shoulder.

"Miss Raven you do realise that the rules state that you may only have one pet at school?" Professor Snape said from behind me. I sighed softly and turned back around to face him. "Yes Professor I am quite aware of the rules on _pets,_ however these two charming creatures aren't pets they are my bonded familiars. The headmaster is already aware of this and said that it was fine." I told him. He looked as if he was about to say something when Hoyt changed form on my shoulder. "What the hell are they?" Malfoy exclaimed from his position by the fire, his eyes focused on the small python now wrapping its way around my neck.

I smirked, "You've heard of a metamorphagus? A witch or wizard that changes their shape. Well meet the two of the only surviving Animetamorphagus' on the planet. They were a gift to me from a friend. Now if you will all excuse me I am tired and wish to go to bed. Goodnight." I nodded my head at professor Snape and turned to walk through the door that Cian had burst out of. I shut the door behind me and cast a complex locking spell on it. _Get through that._ I thought hoping that someone tried to welcome me to the school tonight because they would be in for a shock. _Literally._

I surveyed my room, looking at the decor and frowned. Everything was the same darkness as the common area and to sleep in here would either make me depressed or suicidal. And I wanted to be neither so I drew my wand from its holster and cast a few spells around the room. When I was done the room was done in more natural colours and looked as if I could walk through the walls and into a forest. I smiled and went into the adjoining bathroom. This too had a makeover and soon dark marble was replaced with light marble, making it appear a lot more spacious. I showered quickly before getting ready for bed. As I curled up in the huge bed I released a huge breath when I realised that I may actually be able to stay here. I giggled quietly before turning over and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognisable is mine!**

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

As soon as dinner was over and the students had begun to leave, I walked out of the main hall and towards my chambers. "Remus doesn't forget the meeting tonight. I'm sure you remember where the teacher's lounge is." Minerva called after me and I nodded, chuckling. _Oh yes I remember. After all who could forget where it was when Sirius insisted on welcoming each new school year by throwing a dung bomb into the room during the meeting._ I thought shaking my head as I walked up to the painting guarding my chambers. "Alpha." I whispered to the portrait of a stag, a wolf and a dog. They nodded and the portrait swung forward. I walked forward and released a breath as I realised that I had a job, somewhere to call home and a secure place for me to transform.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I looked into the mirror and tried to imagine what Miss Raven would have seen and what she would have thought,_ Probably nothing good. I'm just an old scarred wolf. Why would she accept me as her mate?_ I thought as I turned away from the mirror and dried my face. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the meeting. I walked out of the portrait and took a few shortcuts that I remembered. I made it to the teacher's lounge at the same time as Albus. "Ah Remus, I do hope you room was satisfactory?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled slightly, "Yes thank you Albus. It's more than I could have hoped for. I'm grateful for it and the job you have given me this year. You don't know how much it means to me." I said as we walked into the room. I smiled as the other teachers greeted me. I sat in a worn leather armchair by the fire. "We will just wait for Severus and then we can begin." Albus said once everyone was seated. We didn't have to wait long. Severus came striding through the door and snarled. "Why did you even accept this child Albus? I have no idea what you were thinking. She cannot stay here surely." Severus ranted as he strode to the only open armchair and sat down heavily in it.

Albus chuckled, "Ah Severus. I accepted Miss Raven becuase I have never in all my years as a teacher seen the grades that she is getting. This young lady has nothing but perfect scores in every subject she does. She will surpass every expectation we have of our students. If we gave her the N.E.W.T. Tests tomorrow she would pass them with at the lowest an E. She will be an excellent addition to the school. I'm sure she will be a brilliant addition to the Slytherin House. With that shall we continue on with this meeting?" Albus stated and turned around to look at us.

The rest of the meeting passed without incident, apart from the occasional grumble from Severus. An hour after the meeting had begun Albus dismissed us and we walked out of the door. "Good luck with the girl tomorrow morning Lupin. I'd prepare for an eventful lesson if I were you." Severus said to me before gliding away down to the dungeons. I smiled and walked back to my room. I showered and got ready for bed, falling asleep hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as Severus was imagining.

My first class of the day was N.E.W.T defence class and it passed quickly as I asked them to demonstrate some of the spells they had learned. My next class was the third year class, _Why does Albus always insist on putting the Gryffindors with the Slytherins? It can't ever lead to anything good._ I thought as they filed in. "Don't sit down. We shan't be staying here very long. Today's lesson will be a practical one, follow me please." I led the way out of the classroom and up to the teachers' lounge. Severus exited just as we arrived there. "Good luck Lupin, you're going to need it." He sneered at the class as he left. I heard someone snort behind me. "Oh someone definitely took his happy pills this morning." I heard Miss Raven mutter. There were a few muffled laughs as we walked into the lounge.

"Right today we will be looking at a relatively common creature that you will encounter and the spell needed to banish it." I said pointing at the wardrobe behind me. It shook violently. "Can anyone tell me what is in here?" A Gryffindor boy raised his hand. "Yes Mr..?" I paused. "Finnegan Sir. That's a Bogart that is." The boy said in a thick Irish brogue. I smiled, "Five points to Gryffindor. Yes it is a Bogart; can anyone tell me what a Bogart does? Miss Granger?" I asked as her hand shot immediately into the air. "It takes the form of whatever we fear most." I smiled. "Well done another five points to Gryffindor. Yes a Bogart takes the form of the thing you fear most and it uses the fear you have for that form against you. Now the spell we use to make the Bogart less scary is _Ridikulus. _The spell only causes the Bogart to become less scary what really finishes the Bogart off is Laughter. Neville if you could come up here and assist me. Now what are you scared of?" I asked him.

After some coxing I finally established that he was afraid of Severus and I knew that he lived with his Grandmother. I told him to imagine his grandmothers clothing when he said the incantation. The whole class roared with laughter as the Bogart Snape appeared in a dress wearing a hat topped with a stuffed vulture. The class formed a line and began to take it in turns performing the spell. I watched as each time; Miss Raven moved further back the line. I stepped in when Harry finally faced it as I was worried about what would materialise. I banished the full moon that appeared and turned to the class. "Right that concludes today's lesson, I would like a foot of parchment on Bogart's and how you defeat them for next week. Miss Raven could I speak to you for a minute?"

Her head shot up to look at me and her eyes were wide for a moment before she schooled her features and said calmly, "Of Course Professor." She walked over to me as the rest of the class filed out. She came to stand next to me. "Now Miss Raven-" She held up her hand. "I would prefer it if you called me Ana, Professor." She smiled up at me. I nodded and began again. "Now Ana, Why did you keep moving yourself further and further back the line? Most people would be excited about the possibility of facing their fear." She looked over at the wardrobe and frowned. "Not everybody has a fear that is so easily banished Professor." She whispered as she flicked her wand at the door, letting the Bogart out.

A figure stepped out of the wardrobe and stopped in front of us. I stared in shock as it stopped facing Ana. It was a mirror image of her, although the Bogart was smirking. The real Ana tilted her head to the side before punching the Bogart and tripping it so it fell into the wardrobe again. "That's why I didn't stay in the line Professor. I have no idea what would happen if I said the spell as the only way I can imagine it being less frightening is if it died. If I died." She whispered the last three words and my heart clenched and Mooney howled in my skull. "Now that's a little much don't you think Ana?" I said softly standing next to her. She turned to look up at me. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be afraid of yourself Professor? To be afraid of what you could do? Of what you could become?" She asked, her eyes shimmering.

I sighed and looked down at her. "Yes Ana, I do. You just have to use that fear to make sure you never become it. Now you best get to class." I said smiling down at her. She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Thank you Professor Lupin. Can you answer one question for me?" I nodded as we walked towards the portrait. "Was it Greyback?" I froze when those words left her lips. I stupidly nodded and she said. "I thought so. Have a good day Professor." And with that she walked down the hall and out of sight. _How the hell does she know? Severus was right today's lesson was eventful_. I thought as I walked back to my classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise sadly :'(**

**A/N; I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I am currently in the middle of exam season and haven't been able to write at all. I haven't forgotten about this story but updates will be slow.**

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

I woke up to find Cian growling at the door. This was the fifth time it had happened over the course of the night. I had ignored it up until now, but enough was enough. I threw back the covers and stalked over to the door. The locking spell disappeared at my touch and I yanked the door open. "What in the nine levels of hell do you want?" I asked the boys standing on the other side of the door. They froze and looked at me. I looked down and couldn't see anything wrong so I leant against the door frame and crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I asked slowly. None of them answered so I sighed and grabbed the door, slamming it in their faces.

I smirked. "Well boys that was a very satisfying start to the morning. Now for the day to get boring. Starting with the uniform." I frowned; I hated wearing uniforms as although they supposedly stopped the bullying, they did the opposite. If your uniform didn't fit right, which they weren't made to, or was slightly worn or off colour the bullies began to circle and your school life was hell. Plus I hated wearing a skirt; you can't run and keep your dignity in a school skirt. Just as I was pulling on my white shirt there was a knock at my door. I flicked a spell at the door making it like a two way mirror. They couldn't see me, but I could see them. It was Professor Snape.

"Shit." I buttoned my shirt quickly and walked to the door. I opened it like I had no idea who was there. "What? Oh good morning Professor, Can I help you?" I asked politely, summoning my tie and beginning to put it on. "Miss Raven I do believe I told you that I would not tolerate bad behaviour. Would you care to explain this morning to me?" I finished my tie and tucked the longer end into my shirt with one hand while reaching out to beside the door with the other. I removed a small baseball sized glass ball from the wall and held it out to the professor. "Here say the date and what hour you would like to see. I recommend 12.30, 3, 4, 5 and 7." I stood and watched as he viewed the security-orb.

"I see thank you for this enlightening piece of information, also what is this?" Professor Snape asked me. I smiled and told him. "It's a security-orb, kind of like a muggle surveillance camera, you know the ones they put outside shops and stuff. My friend makes them and after having a lot of my things stolen at Salem he gave me one. Is that all you wanted sir?" He nodded and handed me back the orb, barking out, "Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott and Zambini see me in my office after breakfast." With that he stormed out of the room. I smirked at the shocked looks on their faces before shutting the door and finishing getting ready.

I neglected to tuck my shirt into my trousers as it was fitted and wouldn't have fit. I pulled on a button up cardigan and did the first few buttons up before pulling on my robes. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who looks stupid in a uniform?" I asked sarcastically. I turned around and let Cian and Hoyt scramble up my back and shift form turning into two snakes I reached up and wound my hair back into a high ponytail and waited until Cian had wrapped himself around the band before letting Hoyt slide down to wrap around my left wrist. I touched the locket around my neck for luck before picking up my bag and walking out the door.

I wordlessly cast a locking charm on the door, before walking across the common room and up to breakfast. I ate without any incidents and then went to my first class. This too passed in a haze of boredom and the teacher repeating the same things I already knew. Second class was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

This was the second class we had had with the Gryffindors and the petty bitching at each other started as we were standing outside waiting for the door to open and continued as we filed into the classroom. _Whose bright idea was this?_ I thought as I moved towards an empty table. "Don't sit down. We shan't be staying here very long. Today's lesson will be a practical one, follow me please." Professor Lupin told as he walked passed us out of the classroom and out into the corridor. He led us through the castle until we reached a portrait.

_Must be the teachers' lounge._ I thought as Professor Snape exited the room just as we arrived. "Good luck Lupin, you're going to need it." He sneered at us as he left. I snorted softly and murmured."Oh someone definitely took his happy pills this morning." A few of the Gryffindors around me muffled laughs as we walked into the teachers' lounge and found somewhere to stand so we could see a wardrobe that had been placed in the middle of the room.

"Right today we will be looking at a relatively common creature that you will encounter and the spell needed to banish it." Professor Lupin said pointing at the wardrobe behind him. It shook violently. "Can anyone tell me what is in here?" A Gryffindor boy raised his hand. "Yes Mr..?" He paused. "Finnegan Sir. That's a Bogart that is." The boy said in a thick Irish brogue. Professor Lupin smiled, but my stomach dropped. "Five points to Gryffindor. Yes it is a Bogart; can anyone tell me what a Bogart does? Miss Granger?" I heard him ask as her, but I wasn't paying attention. I slowly began to move to the side of the room, which wasn't hard as I was already at the back of the classroom. _Can't let it see me, not in front of everyone_.

"It takes the form of whatever we fear most." Granger answered and Lupin smiled. "Well done another five points to Gryffindor. Yes a Bogart takes the form of the thing you fear most and it uses the fear you have for that form against you. Now the spell we use to make the Bogart less scary is _Ridikulus. _The spell only causes the Bogart to become less scary what really finishes the Bogart off is Laughter. Neville if you could come up here and assist me? Now what are you scared of?" I watched as the boy walked over to him.

After some coaxing Neville finally told us that he was afraid of Snape and that he lived with his Grandmother. The whole class roared with laughter as the Bogart Snape appeared in a dress wearing a hat topped with a stuffed vulture. The class formed a line around me, eager to take it in turns performing the spell. I slowly kept moving to the back of the line each and every time I managed to move that step to close to the Bogart.

The lesson ended when Professor Lupin stepped in front of one of the student and the Bogart took the form of the full moon. I frowned, barely listening to him speak. _Why would he risk people finding out? _"Right that concludes today's lesson, I would like a foot of parchment on Bogart's and how you defeat them for next week. Miss Raven could I speak to you for a minute?"

My head shot up to look at him and for a moment I was petrified that I given myself away, but I schooled my face really quickly and said calmly, "Of Course Professor." I walked slowly over to him as the rest of the class filed out. I stood next to him and waited for him to start talking. "Now Miss Raven-" I held up my hand, I hated formality. "I would prefer it if you called me Ana, Professor." I smiled up at him. He nodded and began again. "Now Ana, Why did you keep moving yourself further and further back the line? Most people would be excited about the possibility of facing their fear." I looked away from him and over at the wardrobe, frowning. "Not everybody has a fear that is so easily banished Professor." I whispered as I flicked my wand at the door, letting the Bogart out.

A figure stepped out of the wardrobe and stopped in front of us. I tensed as the Professor just continued to stare as it stopped facing me. I was stood eye to eye with a mirror image of myself, although the Bogart was smirking. This really pissed me off and I tilted my head to the side before punching the Bogart and tripping it so it fell into the wardrobe again. "That's why I didn't stay in the line Professor. I have no idea what would happen if I said the spell as the only way I can imagine it being less frightening is if it died. If I died." I whispered the last three words and I heard the intake of breath from the man next to me. "Now that's a little much don't you think Ana?" He said softly to me. I turned to look up at him. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be afraid of yourself Professor? To be afraid of what you could do? Of what you could become?" I asked, feeling the tears form in my eyes. _Fuck I shouldn't be this weak._

I heard him sigh and looked at me. "Yes Ana, I do. You just have to use that fear to make sure you never become it. Now you best get to class." He said smiling down at me. That simple action changed his face, making him even more handsome. _More, shit Ana stop fancying your professor. _I smiled slightly and shook my head. "Thank you Professor Lupin. Can you answer one question for me?" He nodded as we walked towards the portrait. "Was it Greyback?" I continued to walk as he froze. He nodded in a daze, so I said quietly. "I thought so. Have a good day Professor." And with that I walked down the hall and out of sight. _Now why the hell did I let him know that I know? Right I think I need to go this way._ I thought as I walked to my next class.


End file.
